1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the detection of track anomalies in data storage libraries.
2. Background Art
Current automated libraries for tape cartridges typically include arrays of multiple storage cells housing the tape cartridges, as well as multiple media drives. Multiple automated robotic devices may be used to move tape cartridges between the various storage cells and media drives within a library.
The use of multiple robotic devices in automated tape cartridge libraries raises various problems concerning the distribution of power to such m-botic devices. More particularly, robotic devices used in automated tape cartridge libraries require power for operation thereof. In prior art automated tape cartridge libraries, the movement of the robotic devices is restricted by wire cable connections used for providing such power. That is, such cabling can prevent the robotic devices from crossing paths, or from continuous movement in one direction around the library without the necessity of ultimately reversing direction.
Power cabling can be eliminated through the use of conductors, or power strips, running along tracks which support the robotic devices. Brushes on the robotic devices contact the conductors to supply power to the robotic devices. Alternatively, brushes may be part of a pickup assembly for supplying power to the robotic devices. For example, wheels may contact the conductors with brushes contacting the wheels.
The conductors may cease to function properly through use, age, improper installation, physical damage, and the like. What is needed is to detect faults in power strips.